1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vent exhaust system for clothes dryers. The present invention further relates to easy hook up of a dryer vent exhaust system which employs rigid tubing with an external vent through a quick connector assembly. It is understood throughout this specification that the dryer vent exhaust system employs rigid tubing or ducts unless stated to the contrary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installation of a clothes dryer exhaust system into an external vent is difficult due to the limited space available to perform the work. Generally, a dryer is fitted into a space just wide enough to receive it. Therefore, it is difficult to make the dryer vent exhaust system connection to the external vent once the dryer is positioned near the wall. Further, by making the dryer vent exhaust system connection into the external vent when the dryer is away from the wall may result in the dryer flexible vent tubing becoming crushed, flattened or kinked upon positioning the dryer close to the wall, resulting in poor airflow. Therefore, it is advantageous to employ rigid tubing for the dryer vent exhaust system. However, it is difficult to hook up rigid dryer vent tubing to the external vent system because the tubing and vent must be positioned exactly for a telescopic inner connection.
A dryer exhaust vent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,490. This patent describes a dryer exhaust vent which locates reverse flow blocking veins internally of the vent, in the vent housing, to serve as a closure for the inlet opening.
A universal dryer duct and vent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,217. This patent discloses a dryer duct assembly which employs two universal elbow components so as to secure the dryer duct ventilation to the external wall.
Neither of these patents address the problem of easy installation and a quick and easy connection of a dryer vent exhaust system employing rigid tubing into an external vent. It is advantageous to employ the quick connector assembly of the instant invention for easy installation and hook up of a dryer vent exhaust system with rigid tubing and an external vent system.
An object of the invention is to provide a quick connector assembly between a dryer vent exhaust system with rigid tubing and an external vent system. The quick connector assembly enables a workman to complete the dryer vent hook-up by simply guiding the dryer vent exhaust system rigid tubing/duct into the quick connector which is attached to the external vent.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick connector assembly that results in easy installation of the dryer vent exhaust system and the external vent.